


cat chaos

by kat_chan02



Series: haikyuu! one shot collection [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Chaos, He's so cute, M/M, i love the fact that kageyama thinks that animals dont like him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_chan02/pseuds/kat_chan02
Summary: kageyama not liking a cat they find
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: haikyuu! one shot collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814056
Kudos: 32





	cat chaos

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fluff ship, i love it

A shiver went up Kageyama's spine. 

How could Hinata love such a horrible, ugly thing? Tobio recoiled at the thought. 

"Tobio! Come here!" Shoyo said, "Look at this cute kitty!"

"No," 

Of course, on the way back from school, the pair encountered the evil, treacherous cat. 

If Kageyama was Mario, the cat would be Bowser. The final boss.

"Tobio Kageyama, don't tell me you don't like cats," Hinata smirked. 

"Yeah, so what?" 

"I always thought you'd be a cat person. I'm surprised," 

"It's not the fact that I don't like cats, moron. Cats don't like me." 

Hinata laughed.

"If I get too close to that stupid thing, it will claw my eyes out,"

"Do it," 

"No! Volleyball players need eyesight, dumbass!" Kageyama ruffled Shoyo's hair. 

Hinata grinned and picked up the cat, "How could this adorable thing do that to you, Tobio?" 

"He's not adorable," Kageyama watched as Shoyo put the thing down, walking towards it himself. 

"Here, kitty, kitty," 

The cat hissed at Tobio, standing on edge.

Shoyo giggled, "Come on, Tobio. You can do it," 

"Here, kitty," The cat meowed and ran off. 

Tobio sighed, "It's always like that with animals," 

Hinata laughed, "Yeah, I guess it's just instinct for them," That comment got a scowl from Tobio, "You know I'm right, it's like that with humans too," 

"Everything runs away from me," 

"And your face," Hinata added, "It's your face that scares them away," 

"You better shut up before I make you run away from me," 

"I would never," Hinata grinned, "Unfortunately, you're stuck with me, Tobio."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very appreciated!!


End file.
